darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Port Khazard
Port Khazard is a port located south-east of East Ardougne and north-east of Yanille. It is not visited often, except for chartering ships to other locations, the Fishing Trawler minigame, some quests like Recipe for Disaster, and for Treasure Trail clues. Ways to get there *Teleporting with the Lodestone Network to Yanille and walk east through Yanille then walk north-east to the port, or using the Teleport to House spell if you have your house in Yanille, and walk north-east from there. *Lunar spell Khazard Teleport. *Fairy ring to Tower of Life and walk south. *Watchtower Teleport to Yanille and walk north-east. *Ardougne cloak teleport to the Monastery and walk south-east. *Spirit tree to Battlefield and walk over. *Charter at Port Sarim for 1280 coins. *Ring of duelling to Castle Wars and walk east. *Ardougne teleport and walk south. *Captain Shanks west of Shilo Village will take you there for 30 coins. However, he is quite far from any easy to reach location. Fishing Trawler minigame Players can start the Fishing Trawler minigame here by talking to Murphy. He also gives players the sextant required to complete Treasure Trails and helps players go diving, during and after the Pirate Pete subquest in Recipe for Disaster. Fishing Trawler stores In Port Khazard there are two general stores, each run by a Shopkeeper. Besides the usual goods, they also sell the equipment that is used during the Fishing Trawler minigame, such as bailing buckets or swamp paste. Despite the two separate buildings, they sell the same products. Tindel Marchant Tindel Marchant is a character who for 100 coins each can polish and restore rusty swords you bring to him. There's a chance the sword will be too damaged to restore. Restored swords range from bronze swords to rune swords, and he will purchase the more valuable ones from you. Charter ships Players can speak to either trader crewmember in Port Khazard to book passage on a charter ship and travel to other places for a fee. Destinations include Catherby, Port Tyras, Brimhaven, Port Sarim, Karamja, and Port Phasmatys. Spawns Two planks near the general store (spawn time is approximately around two minutes). Players sometimes visit Port Khazard to pick up these planks. Training spots * There are two houses that have a range for cooking food. *There are three anvils in eastern Port Khazard. *There are two small mines in the town. One is located in the northern part of the village, behind house with anvils in it, and has one mithril and two tin rocks. Another is located just south of the village, and has one mithril and two copper rock. The Yanille mine is near the port and has clay, tin, copper, iron, coal, and mithril rocks. *The closest bank to Port Khazard is the Yanille bank. However, there is a Bank Deposit Box near the dock, where items can be deposited. Players using the mines in and near Port Khazard often use this box, as do players collecting the planks that spawn at the port. Quests *Fight Arena - starts at the Khazard Fight Arena to the west. *Recipe for Disaster, Pirate Pete subquest - Murphy will make fishbowls into diving apparatus. *The Great Brain Robbery and/or Rocking Out - Murphy will give players a fishbowl helmet and/or diving apparatus if they lost them. *One Small Favour - Tindel Marchant gives players iron oxide, which must be given to Wizard Cromperty. See also *Docky - A sailor who would sail players to Brimhaven for 30 coins in RuneScape Classic. nl:Port Khazard fi:Port Khazard Category:Cities